fantasy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Frost Elves
Investigation: Frost Elves By Erling Feuergeist “It wasn’t the most pleasant to wander into the coldest regions of the continent to find the Snow Elves, and before I could even meet whom I was looking for, I stumbled over a species that at first had me mistake it for the Snow Elves, but I would soon spot differences from what I’ve heard and what I was observing. I was quickly taught that these people defined themselves as Frost Elves. Snow alone was never enough. These people sought a cold that had to go deeper than into their veins. It lived in their bones, in their every breath and in their sharp gaze. Unlike their Snow Elven origins, Frost Elves are highly welcoming to visitors. It very much seems they share only a few characteristic traits in common with their parent species, and it sure surprised me. With a mediocre height, barely any of the Frost Elves could match me. Only a few of the male ones towered me. Their skin is generally pale and sometimes peachy. I’ve even seen pure white and marble amongst their tones. It appears that gold blond is more common than silver hair, directly followed by raven black. Most eyes that glanced at me and followed my moves with curiosity were of darker colors, ranging from black to dark green, dark blue or brown. During my stay at a Frost Elven city, I noticed that many of them are so up-spirited and curious that they have a high tendency to get into trouble, but they help each other out, then shrug it off and laugh at the happenings. It all changes, however, if they are infuriated, concerned or feel threatened - even the color of their eyes, which turns into a radiant but pale blue. When in such situations, Frost Elves reveal astounding traits, which most likely led to their name. Frost starts to cover their already tough by default skin, much like a shield, and an aura of ice surrounds the older Frost Elves that show to have magic potential, regardless of experience and practice. The more fury they bear, the colder their aura and the environment around them. Quite often have I witnessed Frost Elves asking others to anger them for them to perform better when using Ice or, actually, Anger Magic. Then again, they seem to prefer peace and quiet as they prepare Artificial Element rituals, which, in all honesty, are quite the sight to observe. In conclusion, Frost Elves have less of a struggle showing emotions or feeling empathy than Snow Elves. They might also want to mostly remain neutral, but they do have more of a sense for justice. Frost Elves - in my experience - would be quicker to stand up for their friends and their beliefs; respectfully so, and even if it means that they have to face the discomforts and threats of heat, fire and the lack of water to sustain their frozen lifestyle.“ Category:Elven Category:Species Category:Erling Feuergeist Category:Journals